


A little dash of BanG

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Collection of short stories featuring some of my favourite pairings,
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Hina, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Yamabuki Saaya, Kirigaya Touko/Kurata Mashiro, Kitazawa Hagumi/Okusawa Misaki, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Udagawa Tomoe & Uehara Himari, Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Prompt: Games - SayoTsugu

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a collection of ficlets I posted on the bandori fics discord server. Please join if you're interested in reading bandori fics or want to promote your writing!!! Or you can just come and chat with us!  
> https://discord.gg/S52kPxv

Sayo boots up her computer as she sat in front of it. She stretches her hands to get ready for a night of playing NFO.

"Sayo-san, what are you doing?" Tsugumi has just reached home after a long day in school due to the annual night festival duties she has at Haneoka. She yawns and clearly looked tired.

"H-H-Hazawa-san?!" Sayo jumped, she rarely tells people she games (she tells Rinko and Ako, and not her gf Tsugumi smh) and usually, she always waits till Tsugumi is asleep or outside when she starts gaming. But today, she came home late at night, assuming Tsugumi is already fast asleep in their room. Thus, she immediately turns on the computer when she reached home, still wearing her school uniform.

"Sayo-san? Is that...NFO?"

"Y-Yes..." Sayo looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Eh? That is interesting can I look?" Tsugumi made her way to the computer as she leans in to take a look.

"Wahhh this looks fun! I wish I could play..."

"Hazawa-san..." Sayo looks at her girlfriend's face filled with awe and smiled, she instinctively pulled Tsugumi on to her lap.

"Sayo-san?!" Tsugumi was clearly stunned by the sudden move.

"I will teach you how to play, fufu~" Sayo chuckled and lightly grabbed Tsugumi's hands, placing them on the keyboard and mouse. Soon, the pair of girlfriends started their adventuring in the magical world of NFO. Hours passed and Sayo managed to stay awake and keep on grinding in the game, while Tsugumi is already fast asleep. Still seating on Sayo's lap and lay her head on Sayo's shoulder, snoring softly.


	2. Prompt: Memes - TomoHima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe came home to a predicament.

"Himari, I am back!" Tomoe shouted as she arrived home.

She just finished her taiko practice and was exhausted. Expecting Himari to run out of the room and pounce on to her, the silent house seems a bit...out of place.

"Himari?" Tomoe opened the bedroom door and saw Himari sitting on the side of the bed, back facing her. Tomoe placed her bag down on the floor and approached Himari from behind.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tomoe sits beside Himari as she tried to touch Himari but Himari turned away, crossing her arms.

"Are you on your period again...?" Tomoe sighs as she pinches Himari's puffy cheeks. Whenever Himari has her period, she tends to throw tantrums for no reason sometimes just so Tomoe can "baby" her.

"Hmph!" Himari continues ignoring Tomoe and refused to face her.

"C'mon...you want cuddles?" Tomoe grinned and hugs her from the side.

"That's not it!" Himari cried, "look!" She unlocked her phone and showed Tomoe her screen. On the screen is a 4-panel comic depicting Tomoe hanging up first when on a call with Himari.

"Eh?! Bad...bandori...posts..." Tomoe squints her eyes as she tries to read the Instagram account that posted the fan art.

"Hmph!" Himari retracted her phone and went back to pouting.

"Baby...you know it is just a fanart, right...?" Tomoe sighs yet again. "Besides, that account posts memes all the time...I heard it from Moca before..."

"So you admit you are like this?!" Himari looked like she is about to cry.

"I-" Tomoe paused.

_This is a goddamn trick question...if I say yes I am going to die now, if I say no, I am going to die later._

"You what?!" Himari pounds Tomoe's arm, "you would hang up on me???"

"Ow ow! Of course I won't!" Tomoe rubs her arm. The taiko practice already gave her a sore arm, she is not going to let Himari make it even sorer.

"Really? Promise me you will never hang up on me..." Himari looked up at Tomoe with teary eyes.

"I-I promise..." Tomoe gave a nervous grin, immediately regretting it.

"You're the best!" Himari giggled and hugs Tomoe tightly.

"Ahaha..." Tomoe laughs nervously as she pats Himari's head.


	3. Prompt: Ice Cream - HinaTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina and Tsugumi on a date.

It was a regular day in summer and the weather is extra hot today. Hina and Tsugumi decided to go on a date to the amusement park, but the hot weather is simply unbearable. Both of them were sweating buckets and Hina is starting to get restless. That is, until they pass by an ice cream truck.

"Tsugu-chan! Here!" Hina passed Tsugumi a matcha flavoured ice cream.

"Thank you, Hina-senpai!"

"What did I tell you? We are not in school, so call me Hina!" Hina pouts.

"A-Ah! Sorry! I-I...forgot..." Tsugumi immediately bows. Which prompted Hina to laugh hysterically.

Hina and Tsugumi have been dating for quite a while now ever since they started working together in the Haenoka's student council. Being in the same space with each other for long periods of time certainly made them closer.

"Tsugu-chan, I am not mad at you haha! Anyway, how is the ice cream?" Hina asked curiously, she ordered a blueberry ice cream, one that is different from Tsugumi.

"It is really tasty! It kinda reminds me of Hazawa Coffee's matcha cake! Ehehehe..." Tsugumi smiled brightly at the guitarist.

Hina's eyes sparkled as she leaned in closer to Tsugumi. "Can I try? Can I try?"

"Sure!" Tsugumi extended her hand holding the ice cream towards Hina. Hina grinned widely as she suddenly pounced forward to take a bite, which surprised Tsugumi a bit.

"Mhmmmmmm! So boppity boppin!!!" Hina savours the ice-cold feeling of the matcha ice cream melting in her mouth. The hint of green tea combined with the sweetness made her feel blissful in the hot weather.

"Look at you, getting ice cream all over your face." Tsugumi chuckled as she took out her handkerchief. It was a rather cute light brown handkerchief with a small design of a coffee cup at the corner, certainly fits the Tsugurific barista

"Hm?" Hina stared at Tsugumi with her eyes wide open as Tsugumi leans in closer to her and wiping the side of her face with her handkerchief. The serious look in Tsugumi's eyes and the faint smell of coffee reminds her of why she loves this brown-haired girl so so much.

Hina leaned in and kissed Tsugumi on this lips, which made the barista instantly flushed red. If one could observe closely, there was steam coming out of her ears.

Then, Hina pulls away and giggled.

"H-H-Hina-senpai!!!" Tsugumi looked away, blushing furiously.

"Hehe~ Call me Hina-senpai again and you will face my kiss attack again!!!" Hina smiled mischievously.

"Hina-c-chan..."

"That's better! Let's go somewhere cooler!!" Hina grabbed Tsugumi's hand and pulled her along. Tsugumi was dragged across the amusement park, silently happy about the kiss she received just now.


	4. Prompt: Rain - SayoSaaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo got caught in the rain after school.

The rain came suddenly. It was still sunny a moment ago when Sayo left the school gate but as soon as she walked into the downtown streets, it started raining heavily. Sayo quickly ran through the streets trying to find somewhere she can hide from the rain. Due to her fatigue after going through hundreds of paperwork at the student council, she totally forgot to take her umbrella which is still sitting on the basket in the student council room.

Sayo managed to seek shelter in a nearby shop, the rain was merciless as she could hear the splatter of raindrops on the metal roof above her. She huddled her arms together, shivering with her soaking wet hair.

"Sayo-senpai?" There was the sound of bells behind her and the voice of a concerned brown-haired girl.

Sayo turned around and saw Saaya peeking from the door. She looks up and realised she has coincidentally walked into Yamabuki Bakery.

"Come on in! You're soaking wet! I got some spare clothes, let's dry you up! You don't want to catch a flu!" Saaya quickly gestured for Sayo to enter.

"Ah...Yamabuki-san, t-thanks..." Sayo stuttered as she entered the shop. She was instantly hit by the fresh smell of baked bread.

"C'mon follow me!" Saaya smiled and led the way as she brought Sayo upstairs to where the Yamabuki family live.

Sayo nodded and followed the baker up the stairs and she passed by two children doing their homework quietly on the dining table. They glanced up briefly to look at Sayo and giggled before turning back to their work.

Saaya passed Sayo a white off-shoulder shirt and a long yellow skirt. She also included a towel for Sayo to dry herself with.

"I hope this fits you haha...I mean we are roughly the same height." Saaya smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Yamabuki-san..." Sayo blushed slightly as she took over the clothing.

Sayo went into the bathroom and quickly removed her wet clothes and dried her hair. Saaya's clothes have a sweet flowery smell, probably due to the detergent she used. Sayo put it on quickly and exited the room.

"Sayo-senpai, here!" Just as Sayo exited the room, Saaya has already appeared before her with a tray. On the tray are a melon bun and a cup of hot coffee.

"Ah! Yamabuki-san, you shouldn't have-"

"It's okay! Drink something hot, you'll feel better!"

"I-If you i-insists..." Sayo took the tray and sat opposite the 2 kids at the dining table.

"This is my younger brother and sister. Say hello to Sayo-onee-chan!" Saaya rubs the kids' heads.

"Sayo-onee-chan!!" Both of them greeted Sayo unanimously.

"H-H-Hello..." Sayo did an awkward wave.

"You can stay here until the rain stops! I am pretty sure it is a passing rain!" Saaya grinned and sat beside Sayo.

Sayo nodded. Suddenly, this brown-haired girl beside her just got ten times more attractive. Or maybe, it has been some time since she felt such genuine love and a sense of family. Either way, she may have found a new friend on this rainy day.


	5. New Song - SayoTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo sang in her sleep. Tsugumi started humming it in the morning.

Sayo woke up to the smell of freshly fried bacon. She yawns and stretches as she sits up on her bed. After blinking for a while as her eyes adjust to the sunlight filtering in from her bedroom window, she looked at her side and saw Tsugumi wasn't beside her. Sayo yawns again and shuffled to the kitchen to see Tsugumi back facing her, cooking breakfast.

Tsugumi seems to be humming to a tune as she slowly sways her body side to side while the sound of sizzling bacon filled the air. As Sayo approaches Tsugumi from the back, she could hear more clearly what she was humming. Her eyes widened.

"H-Hazawa-san?!"

"Ah! Sayo-san! You're awake!" Tsugumi quickly turns around with a surprised look on her face.

"That tune you were humming to...how did you know that song?!"

"Eh? W-Why?" Tsugumi nervously chuckled.

"That is the new Roselia song that we haven't release to the public!"

"A-Ah! Sorry, Sayo-san! I-I heard you humming yesterday in your sleep..." Tsugumi looked away as she blushed heavily.

"Ah...I must've listened too much of it before I sleep..." Sayo frowns and rubs her temple.

"Sorry, Sayo-san I promise not to spread it..." Tsugumi looked down as she felt slightly guilty.

"No...it is okay. I just...wanted to play the song for you as a surprise gift..." Sayo fidgets with her fingers, her face slightly flushed.

"Sayo-san..." Tsugumi stared at Sayo before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hazawa-san?!!!" Sayo immediately turns bright red.

"I love it! I love the tune! Thank you! Ehehehe..." Tsugumi smiled brightly.

"I...I am glad..." Sayo lets out a small smile.

"Come, let's eat breakfast, I made fries for you too!" Tsugumi brings the plate of fries and bacon to the dining table.


	6. Dance - SayoTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Tsugumi decided to celebrate the joint live their own way.

It was a great night as Afterglow and Roselia had their joint live performance. They decided to have their afterparty at the popular Milky Way Club. As the rest of the Afterglow and Roselia members started dancing on the club's dance floor (even Yukina and Ran which started as a dance battle), Sayo and Tsugumi are sitting at the bar, sipping their orange juice. 

It was an awkward silence between them, with both of them stealing glances of each other and immediately look away when their eyes meet.

"Hazawa-san..." Sayo was the first one to break the silence. 

"Y-Yes?" Tsugumi quickly turned to look at Sayo.

"Do you...want to get some fresh air...?"

"Oh, o-okay!" 

Sayo and Tsugumi stood up from their seats and walked towards the exit together.

* * *

It was a rather chilly night as Sayo and Tsugumi walked along the quiet riverbank silently. There was no one around them, just the two of them and the quiet night.

"Pretty cold tonight..." Sayo tucked her hands into her pockets.

"H-Huh? Oh, y-yea!" Tsugumi nodded. 

Then it was silence again. Both of them stopped at the edge of the riverbank, standing quietly under the moonlit sky.

"Ne...Sayo-san, do you want to dance?"

"Eh?!" Sayo was surprised by the request, a slight blush on her cheeks, "I-I don't mind..."

Tsugumi turned to face Sayo, with Sayo turning to face her too. As soon as their eyes meet, Sayo looked away again. 

"How are we going to dance if you're not looking at me?" Tsugumi chuckled softly.

Sayo turned back and gaze into Tsugumi's soft brown eyes. Her face is visibly red under the streetlight.

Tsugumi giggled and grabbed Sayo's right hand. They interlocked their fingers together. Tsugumi then placed her left hand on Sayo's shoulder. Sayo placed hers on Tsugumi's waist awkwardly.

Both of them stared at each other at this position, giggling softly.

"There is no music..." Sayo whispered.

"Yea..." Tsugumi smiled.

The two of them continued staring at each other, with their hands still at the same position.

 _"Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm"_ Sayo started humming a soft tune.

Without Sayo saying which song it is, Tsugumi instantly recognised the tune.

 _"Hmm hmm hmmmmm"_ Tsugumi harmonizes her voice with Sayo's. Soon, both of them started moving to the music.

Tsugumi and Sayo dances together under the watchful gaze of the moon.


	7. Heat - SayoTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo awakes to the summer heat during the night.

Sayo woke up with sweat dripping from her forehead. The heat of summer is the worst especially at night where sometimes the fan doesn't cut it. Sayo yawned and picked up the clock from her bedside table, which shows a time of 3 am. She turns to her side to look at Tsugumi.

Sayo's eyes widened in shock. Her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

Due to the unbearable heat, Tsugumi has unknowingly unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of her pajamas during her sleep.

Sayo quickly reaches over and help the brown-haired girl button up her pajamas. Sayo lets out a sigh of relief. She then reaches over for the AC remote and switched the AC on. Making sure Tsugumi is covered by the blanket, she then lies back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Nghhh" Tsugumi stirred in her sleep as her brow furrowed together. She turns over to Sayo and snuggled her head onto Sayo's chest and placed her arm over Sayo. Then, she lets out a satisfied smile while still asleep. Sayo giggled softly and place her arm on Tsugumi's body as she slowly travels to dreamland.


	8. Set up - SayoTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi went over to Hanasakigawa Girls for a student council meeting.

_3rd room from the hallway...this should be it..._

Tsugumi knocks lightly on the door of the student council room. She has come over today at the request of her student council president to discuss about the details of the upcoming joint festival between Haneoka and Hanasakigawa. For some reason, her heart is thumping quickly. Probably due to being in an unfamiliar environment or the fact that her grey blazer just seems to stand out so much among all the brown uniforms around her. Tsugumi takes a few deep breaths.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door slid open. 

"Ah, Hazawa-san. Please come in." Among all the unfamiliarity, a familiar looking face greeted her, which gave her a sense of relief. Her mouth breaks open to a bright smile as soon as she saw Sayo.

"Thank you, Sayo-san!"

As soon as Tsugumi entered the room, she could immediately notice the 2 enormous shelves lining the sides of the room, the long table in the middle filled with stacks of paper. She is slightly surprised by how similar their student council room is to Hanasakigawa's. Sayo seemed to have noticed the stunned expression on Tsugumi's face.

"Ah, Hazawa-san. I must apologise for the mess this room is in. I am embarrassed to admit we haven't had time to clean up the room." Sayo looks as if she has committed a horrible crime.

"No, no! It's is okay!" Tsugumi immediately waves her hand in front of her. Somehow, the student council room is the only place in Hanasakigawa where Tsugumi could feel at ease. In fact, she is secretly glad it wasn't the other way round where Sayo visited her school...Hina basically does whatever she wants, wherever she wants. 

Tsugumi sat down as Sayo went over to one of the boxes lying on the floor and took out a bottle of water. She places it on the table in front of Tsugumi.

"Sorry, Hazawa-san. I haven't had to chance to buy you a drink beforehand. It must have slipped my mind..." Sayo looked away.

"Eh? It's fine! I brought my own water bottle!" Tsugumi grinned as she took a small pink bottle from her bag, "so...today it will just be us?"

"Yes...Shirokane-san and Ichigaya-san have to spectate the Hansakigawa's basketball team competition for their finals. I do have to apologise for that." Sayo bowed for the third time. Somehow, when she is in front of Tsugumi, she always feels like Tsugumi is her upperclassmen, even though Tsugumi is a year younger.

"S-Sayo-san! You don't have to keep apologising! I am sorry if it seems like I am blaming you..." Tsugumi laughed nervously, she felt like she was the one who did something wrong instead.

There was an awkward silence between the two girls, only the slight ruffling sound of flipping the papers.

"S-Shall we start...?" Sayo broke the silence. Tsugumi nodded almost immediately, her notebook already opened to a fresh new page.

* * *

"Do you think this will work...?" Arisa whispered as she peered through the small window of the student council room.

"I am not sure...hopefully Hina-san's plan will work..." Rinko softly replied. 

"Okay...Hina-san definitely has the craziest ideas..." 

"Mhm...let's not disturb them..." Rinko and Arisa quietly tiptoe away.

* * *

"I think that is all that we need to discuss," Sayo gathers up the loose papers and caps her pen.

"Yes! I hope this will work out well!" Tsugumi nodded with a grin.

"Hazawa-san, I am sure Hina must have caused you a lot of trouble. I sincerely apologise for that..." Sayo sighs.

"No! Not at all! In fact, Hina-senpai has the most creative ideas and ways of solving problems every time!" Tsugumi chuckled.

"Fufu," Sayo lets out a soft smile. Tsugumi's positivity is a trait that she has always admired a lot. Just then, she remembered the advice Hina gave her a few days ago.

_"Onee-chan...I think you should express your feelings more and be more honest with the people around you. Don't always bottle up your feelings because you might miss out on a lot of opportunities."_

"Uhm...Hazawa-san..." Sayo frowns as she avoided Tsugumi's gaze, her face slightly flushed red.

_This is the best opportunity I can get..._

"Yes? Did we miss out on something?" Just as Tsugumi is about to keep her notebook in her bag, she frantically took it out again and almost dropped it.

This action prompted a giggle from Sayo. Tsugumi scratches her head and laughs in slight embarrassment.

"You are really...'Tsugurific'...just like how Aoba-san would put it..." Sayo smiles softly.

"Ehehe...don't make me blush, Sayo-san..." 

"I was thinking...are you free this weekend...?" 

It took a brief moment for Tsugumi to register what is happening before her face was burning up.

"Y-Yes..."

"Do you want to-"

"Sure! I mean..." Tsugumi and Sayo both adverted their gaze. They are both really two awkward potatoes.

"So...see you at the station on Saturday morning?" Sayo's voice is barely audible.

"Yes..." Tsugumi replied just as softly.

_So this is what Hina-senpai means by being mentally prepared..._

Somewhere in Haneoka, a boppin teal-haired girl sneezes.


	9. Angst - SayoTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi is left behind for class cleaning duties...

Tsugumi smiles as she took a step back, placing the chalk on the table.

It was after school and everyone has already left home. Tsugumi stayed back because she has cleaning duties. She didn't mind, considering she did had some alone time.

On the whiteboard are two halves of a complete heart. One side has her name written in it, the other side says "Sayo Hikawa". Tsugumi stared at her own drawing and lets out a blissful smile, bathing in happiness.

"I'm sure it won't come true." Tsugumi wipes away the half containing her name as tears slowly trickle down her cheek.


	10. Prompt: Bikini - TomoSaaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe is rather perplexed about the upcoming Afterglow gathering. She coincidentally bump into Saaya...

Tomoe sighs as she walked along the streets of downtown. Well, she is supposed to be happy considering the Afterglow members are going to Toconut Park together this weekend but Tomoe has a problem:

She has no swimsuit to wear.

The one Ako bought for her during her teenage years has already been outgrown. She considered asking Ako to go bikini shopping with her again but Ako is busy preparing for her finals. Tomoe sighed again. She wanted a new bikini so as to give the Afterglow members a surprise and there is no way she is able to ask them go shopping with her.

"Tomoe?" A voice sounded beside her.

Tomoe turns around and saw Saaya waving at her. She has been so distracted that she didn't realise she has arrived at Yamabuki Bakery. Saaya is holding a stack of flyers.

"What is that?" Tomoe walked up curiously and pointed at the flyers.

"Oh we are having a promotion! Buy 2 buns get 1 free!" Saaya replied chirpily.

"Ahaha Moca would love that..." Tomoe gave a half-hearted laugh.

"What's wrong?" Saaya could sense there is something bothering Tomoe.

"Ah nothing!" Tomoe instinctively replied. But she paused for a while.

_Maybe Saaya can help me..._

"Actually!" Tomoe raised her voice again.

"Hm?" Saaya tilts her head curiously.

"I do need a favour..."

* * *

Saaya dragged Tomoe to the bikini section. There was a variety of bright coloured bikini and many unique design. Saaya grabbed a few from the rack and pushed Tomoe into the dressing room. "I think th

ese few does suit you! Go try it out!" Saaya was surprisingly enthusiastic. The truth is, it has been a long time she has been out shopping. The Popipa members are all too busy with their jobs to hang out nowadays.

"A-Ah okay...!" Tomoe lets out a nervous chuckle and entered the dressing room.

After a while, a soft voice came from inside the room, "Saaya, do you mind coming in to see?"

Saaya giggled. It is rare to see Tomoe act so shy. Saaya knocked on the door and Tomoe opened it. Saaya eyes widened as she saw how well Tomoe fits in the hot red bikini.

"Well...? How do I look?"

"You look... really hot..." Saaya could feel a slight blush filling her cheeks, she finds it hard to peel her eyes away from Tomoe's figure.

"Saaya... don't make me blush..." Tomoe looked away and laughed awkwardly. Her face is turning as red as the bikini she is wearing.

"I think this is perfect." Saaya smiled and pats Tomoe's shoulder, giving her assurance. The girls paid for the bikini and left the store.

"Thanks for coming with me today... Saaya..." Tomoe grinned.

"Anytime!" Saaya smiles back.

"You... mean it?" Tomoe suddenly blush.

"Eh?" Saaya looked surprised.

"You... free next week?" Tomoe's face was flushed.

"I-I guess..." Saaya is slightly embarrassed.

"Then... do you want go visit the new cafe opened downtown with me next Saturday?"

"Mhm..." Saaya nodded, still avoiding Tomoe's gaze.

Tomoe hesitated for a while before giving Saaya a quick peck on the cheek and walks away. Saaya mumbled something inaudible and stood frozen at the spot.


	11. Prompt: Cooking - YukiTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina wanted to surprise Tsugumi for their one month anniversary, how will she do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for a current event we are having at our bandori fanfic server! Feel free to join the server!! My user is blackcoffeecarrot in the server and feel free to ping me if you join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/S52kPxv

Yukina frowned at the recipe in front of her. She has a hard time deciphering what the recipe actually means. She is definitely good at singing but that is the only thing she is good at. She did not particularly excel in studies nor housework and cooking is definitely one of them.

Today is a special day because it is her one month anniversary since she dated Tsugumi. She thought of preparing something for her hardworking girlfriend to celebrate this occasion. She did think of several things she can do, such as bringing her out to a fancy dinner, or visit yet another cat cafe. But in the end, she felt like all those seems really boring and insincere. So she decided to do something handmade. After considering all the options (and asking Lisa), she has decided that cooking will be the best option. She knew Tsugumi is working late this evening and it is the best time for her to cook something up for her. Yukina decided to attempt making ramen for her girlfriend.

Yukina found a recipe online while researching and thought that by following the recipe, she can definitely whip up a delicious bowl of ramen. However, now looking at the recipe, she is completely lost. She did buy some ready made noodles from the store but decided to make the broth herself. She clumsily chopped up some onions and leeks, throw them into the pot and added boiling water. Then, she added a few chicken stock cubes for flavour. However, while preparing the pork meat, she is suddenly stuck. The recipe did state to marinate it in soy sauce, sugar and dark sauce, but it did not state how much exactly to add. It just says enough to cover the whole meat. 

Time is slowly ticking away as Yukina finally decided to push through with sheer determination. She added the soy sauce and dark sauce over the pork. Then, she takes a look at the jar of sugar. Her Yukina instincts is screaming at her to put as many tablespoon of sugar as she can. Yukina hesitated for a minute, before adding 3 tablespoons of sugar. She thinks that it should be sweet enough...well at least for her.

Finally, Yukina placed the pork in the fridge for it to absorb the seasoning and started cooking the eggs. The recipe gave a detailed step on how to make soft boil eggs. Yukina followed diligently and set a timer, so that the eggs won't overcook.

After an hour, Yukina took out the pork and started cooking in in the broth. She added the noodles and when she cracked open the eggs, it was severely uncooked. This is because the eggs she used are the large ones, not the smaller ones stated in the recipe. Yukina frowns deeply but decided to continue cooking the eggs in the broth anyway, scrambling them with her chopsticks. She took a small spoonful of broth and bring it to her lips. It tasted absolutely too sweet. Yukina sighs, all her effort has been wasted. She must have put too much sugar. Just then, there is the sound of door opening and Yukina scrambled to tidy up the kitchen, which looked like a hurricane went past it. 

"Yukina-san, I am home!" A familiar voice sounded from the front door.

"Ahhh don't come in!!" Yukina shouted but it was too late. Tsugumi has already made her way to the kitchen, attracted by the smell of the broth. 

"Wahhhh, Yukina-san! You're cooking??"

Yukina nodded with a disappointed look on her face. Suddenly, she could feel two hands gently touching her face.

"What's wrong?" Tsugumi asked as she lifted Yukina's face.  
  


"I wanted to do something for you for our first month anniversary but I messed up the cooking and the kitchen..." Yukina sighs. 

"Oh let me try! Is that ramen?" Tsugumi walked over to the huge pot and pick up the spoon laying at the side.

"AH! WAIT!" Yukina tried to stop Tsugumi but it was too late. Tsugumi took a huge sip of the broth. Yukina expected Tsugumi to spit it out immediately. However, the brown-haired girl just simply smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"It is so sweet! Just like you, Yukina-san!" Tsugumi giggled.

"Tsugumi..." Tears were forming at the corners of Yukina's eyes. She pounced forward and hugged Tsugumi tightly, "I love you..."

"Eheheh, thanks for cooking for me, I really appreciate it!" Tsugumi pats Yukina's head, comforting her.

Then, Yukina slowly release the barista and wiped her tears. Tsugumi reach over for the chopsticks, attempting to eat the ramen. 

"No...please. Let's just eat outside..." Yukina held on to Tsugumi's arm. 

"Hm?"

"I don't want you to fall sick from eating this...please...do it for me..." Yukina pleaded. Tsugumi smiled and nodded. Yukina finally smiled and the couple went out to have their dinner.


	12. Prompt: Jobs - AyaHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina found a way to spend time with Aya...

  
"Ehhhhh???!!! Aya-channn, you promise we would hang out today!!!" Hina moaned.

"Sorry, Hina-chan! My boss called me and asked me to come in last minute!" Aya sighs.

"Hmph!" Hina pouts, "Aya-chan liar!"

"I am sorry...I didn't mean to..." Aya looked down on the floor , feeling guilty.

"Not boppin..." Hina went back to her room. Aya helplessly looks at Hina as she picked up her bag and went out.

* * *

Aya serves the customer of Wacdonalds with a forced smile. It wasn't only Hina who was looking forward to their couple day out, Aya is also anticipating it since the start of the week. She wish Hina is right here right now to pinch her cheeks, asking her why she looks so down.

"Aya-chan!"

Aya froze on the spot. There is no way...is she hallucinating that voice.

"Ayaaaaaa-chaaaaaannnnn!!!!!" Aya felt a pinch on her cheeks.

"H-Hina-chan! What are you doing here?" Aya stuttered as she saw Hina in the same work uniform as her.

"Shhhh, I sneaked in by borrowing this costume from Kanon! Hehehehe~" Hina giggled mischievously. 

"Hina-chan! How could you-"

"Aya, is everything okay?" The manager stares at Aya and Hina suspiciously.

"Yes!" Aya quickly replied while trying to hide Hina behind her. Hina struggled to keep in her laughter.

Soon after the manager left, Aya pulls Hina in. 

"You need to go now, or my manager will find out!"

"Eh?? But this is so fun! And I get to spend time with you!"

"I promise after my shift we can go wherever we want okay?!" Aya shut her eyes in desperation.

"Hm...fine..." Hina pouts again, "...gimme a kiss first!"

"Here?!"

"A kiss or I won't leave!"

"F-F-Fine!" Aya blushes heavily. She does love showing acts of affection to Hina but during work...

Aya shut her eyes and quickly gave Hina a quick peck on the lips.

"No...you're supposed to do it like this..." Hina pulls Aya's face closer and pressed her lips on to Aya's. Aya's face instantly felt like is it burning off.

"Mfffmmmm" The kiss is getting too long and Aya is sure someone would have seen it by now.

"There! That's how you kiss hehehe" Hina skips happily away.

Aya's face is burning red for the rest of the shift.


	13. Prompt: Vacation - SayoTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and the Afterglow members on the beach.

Sayo lay on the mat under the summer sun with her shades on. The sounds of laughter filled the air around her. She can hear Moca's name being shouted a few times, Tomoe's iconic chuckle, and Himari's whining.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touched hers, fingers interlocking with hers.

Sayo turned to look at her girlfriend. Tsugumi's smile is as bright as usual, warming up her heart.

At that moment, Sayo felt blissful. She wished this moment would last forever. 


	14. Prompt: Hugs - SayoTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo comes home from a long day.

"Eh? Sayo-san, w-what happened?" Tsugumi stuttered. Sayo leaned on her once she got back home, resting her head on Tsugumi's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Nghhhh" Sayo let out a groan in reply.

"Okok I am here...ahahah..." Tsugumi gently rubbed Sayo's back, at which Sayo let out a satisfied purr.

The two stood there for a good 5 minutes before Sayo finally lifts her head up and seperated. She smiled brightly at Tsugumi who smiled back. 

"Feel better?"

"Mhm..." 

"Let's go eat dinner, okay? I prepared some steak and fries..."


	15. Confession - SayoTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo and Tsugu met under a cherry blossom.

Sayo and Tsugumi stood opposite each other under the big sakura tree in the middle of the courtyard. Both of them smiled a little.

They slowly approach each other, finally meeting in the middle. 

"I...I have your answer..." Tsugumi stuttered as she looked away, slightly blushing.

"Please...don't tell me..."

"Eh?"

"Let me..." Sayo paused, "let me continue liking you..."

A gust of wind blew past as they two of them stood under the rain of sakura petals silently.


	16. Nobody - SayoTsuguHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina loves her onee-chan a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just feeling kinda angry and mad rn...using fic to vent...

"Sayo-san, what time will you be home?"

"I am coming back soon. I predict 10 more minutes."

"Okay! I will go prepare the bath!" Tsugumi hung up the phone. She turned around and bump face to face with Hina who was smiling mischievously at her, having both hands behind her back.

"Hina-san? Woah you gave me a scare!" 

"Tsugu-chan!"

"Are you hungry? Sayo-san-" Tsugumi words were caught in her throat. She didn't even notice the knife sticking out from her stomach until the pain hit her.

"Wha..." Tsugumi looked down at the blood slowly spreading across her chest.

"Hehe~" Hina let go of the handle of the knife. 

"W-why...?"

"Because... nobody takes onee-chan away from me~" 

Tsugumi started to see her vision blur, she fell on to her knees. The last thing she saw is Hina towering over her, with that creepy wide smile.

"Nobody... Nobody will take onee-chan from me..."


	17. Vore - MisaKoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro is a closet vore enthusiast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Aiza

"Misaki! Come with me!" Kokoro dragged the reluctant girl into her room. Kokoro's room is huge and well furnished that it looks just like Misaki's living room.

"What do you wan-" Before Misaki could finish her sentence, she saw Kokoro grabbed the nearby table lamp and was about to put it in her mouth.

"KOKORO WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT?" Misaki yelled as she reached out towards the lamp.

But it was too late, Kokoro swallowed the entire lamp and let out a burp. 

"Am I dreaming...?"

"Hehehehe, I actually found out that I have this special ability a while ago and wanted to let you know first!" Kokoro grinned as she picked up the other lamp...


	18. Fire - AkoRinLisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ako and Rinko tries cooking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Otis

"Rinko, what's up?" Lisa picked up her phone. It was a video call.

"I-Imai-san, h-help!"

"Rinko, where are you? Why is it so dark?"

"F-Fire..."

"FIRE?!" Lisa almost fell off her chair. She could hear Ako's screaming in the background.

"Rinko, where are you guys?"

"A-Ako-chan's house...we are in the kitchen...I-I am under a table..."

"AHAHAHAHA THE FIERY RAGE OF THE DEMON KING CONSUMES YOU LOWLY FOOD THINGS!" Ako's voice was loud and clear in the back.

"Rinko, get out of there and bring Ako out with you! I will be right there!" Lisa hung up the phone.


	19. Cuddles - MisaHagu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki made a felt doll for Hagumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Otis

"Hagumi! Here you go!"

"Mii-kun, thank you so much!! Is this a dolphin?"

Misaki's mouth hung open as she stared at the felt deer she just gave Hagumi. *Is my felting that bad...?* Misaki thought to herself.

"Ahaha yea! It's a dolphin!"

"I love it so much, Mii-kun!! It's such a cute dolphin, thank you!!!" Hagumi pounced on to Misaki and hugged her tightly. Misaki's breath is knocked out of her as she stumbled back.

"Y-You're welcome...ahahaha..." Misaki laughed nervously.

"I shall repay you with 10 hours of cuddle time!"

"10 hours?!!" Misaki exclaimed.


	20. Esports - Roselia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roselia secretly made an esports team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by hikawa_cest

"Minato-san, please stay behind me at all times. I don't want you to die immediately when we fight the boss later." Sayo said to Yukina gravely.

"Ok."

"Ako will use her dark demon magic to curse the boss, dealing damage over time. Muhuhuhu"

"Ako-chan, you need to combo with my fireball later, or else we won't have enough damage."

"Okay, Rinrin!"

"Who should I focus?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Lisa-nee, you focus on healing Sayo-san! She will take the most damage!"

"Understood~ Sayo, I got you~" Lisa winked at Sayo, at which Sayo blushed and looked away.

"Now, we welcome our first all girls e-eports team! Rosel Elia!" The announcer's voice boomed across the stage.


	21. Revival - MashToko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babanbo-sama has other special powers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by seb

"W-Where am I?" Mashiro looked around nervously. The place was dark and ominous. All she remembers was she was at Murasawa Station and a train came. Her bandmates were on the train and as she boarded the train, she lost consciousness.

Suddenly, a large brown statue appeared before her. It has a blue hat and manly feautures. The statue emits an ominous aura as it stared at Mashiro. Mashiro walked forward cautiously and touched the statue.

"Shirooo!" Toko's voice sounded beside Mashiro. She immediately saw Toko's grinning face, "did you sleep well yesterday? You were dozing off~"

"Ah, sorry!" Mashiro rubbed her eyes. She thought she was dreaming but what she didn't know is Babanbo-sama revived her...


	22. Dog - YukiChisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate universe, Yukina likes dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by snowy

Yukina was walking home from school when she saw a brown dog at the sidewalk.

"What a good boy you are~" Yukina blushed as she patted the dog's head. The dog wagged its tail cheerfully and licked Yukina's face.

"Fufu~ Kawaii~" Yukina chuckled and scratched the dog's chin.

"Leeeon!!" Chisato's shout can be heard from a distance away. Yukina looked up at the exact moment Chisato came into view. The dog immediately ran over to Chisato. Yukina froze. Chisato and Yukina stared at each other for a good minute.


	23. Trick or treat? - YukiTsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi and Yukina goes trick or treating together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the event at Kira Kira Writing Server.

Yukina and Tsugumi came to a large mansion at the end of the street. Of course, this is the infamous Tsurumaki residence. Tsugumi heard stories about it but never really see the house in person before, let alone enter it. The mansion was decorated with standard Halloween decorations, including cobwebs, fake skeletons and creepy bats. However, Yukina didn't bat an eyelid.

"So we are supposed to walk up and say "Trick or Treat?" Yukina asked the brunette curiously.

"Yes!" Tsugumi nodded enthusiastically. It wasn't easy convincing Yukina to join her in trick or treating, even harder to get her into the cat costume. But after much begging and persuasion (and a promise to visit the cat cafe the day after) Yukina finally relented and went with Tsugumi. Tsugumi was wearing a matching cat costume with Yukina, which Yukina found it really cute.

Both of them pressed the intercom at the gate. At which the intercom blast into life. Kokoro's voice was at the other end.

"Trick or treat?" Yukina asked hesitantly.

"Oh oh! You're the first! Hold on! Hold on!" Kokoro's voice sounded over the intercom. Suddenly, they could see a yellow-haired girl burst out from the front door and ran towards them. It was a rather terrifying sight considering Kokoro was wearing a zombie costume.

The gate swung open with Kokoro opening her arms out wide.

"TRICK!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Yukina looked over to Tsugumi, silently asking what to do next. Tsugumi chuckled nervously. The truth was, she didn't know either. Throughout her entire life, nobody has chosen Trick before.

"What do we do?" Yukina, fearing Tsugumi didn't get her expression of confusion, whispered to Tsugumi.

"Ahahaha..." Tsugumi stared at Kokoro's anticipating face, and back to Yukina, and back to Kokoro. The silence between them is getting more awkward with each passing second.

"Rawr!" Tsugumi raised her arms and shouted with the most intimidating voice she could muster. 

There was a pause as Kokoro and Yukina looked at her, wide-eyed.

Then, both of them burst out laughing. 

"Eh?" Tsugumi's frown slowly turned into disappointment. That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.

"Fufu~ Tsugumi, you look cute more than anything," Yukina giggled.

"I like your trick!!! Do you want to join our Happy Smile Halloween party? We have a lot of cake!" Kokoro, still laughing, invited the pair.

Yukina grabbed Tsugumi's hand and gently squeezed it, "you did great, thanks for teaching me how to trick or treat."

"Eheheh..." Tsugumi blushed as she was led along by Yukina into the mansion.


End file.
